e_socfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Privat - Was Silberstern weiß
Dies ist eine PRIVAT-Seite und zur Kommunikation Spieler - Spielleiter bestimmt. Diese Seite enthält Informationen, die dem Charakter aber nicht notwendigerweiße der Gruppe bekannt sind. Bitte respektiert private Seite. Das Dorf Old Tower *Ein Dorf mit etwa zwei Dutzend Häuser, auf der rechten Flußseite, aber nicht direkt am Wasser (sondern etwa 1/2 Tag von diesem entfernt). Für frisches Wasser sorgt ein Dorfteich *Dorfvorsteher Ginseng; Ende 20, hat das Amt erst letzten Sommer übernommen *Meister Diamant ist der Gelehrte des Dorfes und Thaumaturge. Er hat Silberstern und ihre Schwester aufgenommen, großgezogen und gelehrt. **Schon alt **Gebürtig nicht aus dem Dorf, aber schon sehr lange dort *''Ewiger Wächter des Sonnendurchfluteten Waldes'' ist ein Gott in einem nahe gelegenen Waldstück. Mit diesem musste häufiger verhandelt werden, vor Allem wegen Holz, Wild und Waldfrüchten Der Unbefleckte Glaube *Die Doktrin des Unbefleckten Glaubens propagiert die Himmlische Ordnung. Götter sind dieser unterstellt und jeder Gott erhält seinen Teil der ihm zustehenden Gebete, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Verehrung von Geistern und Göttern außerhalb der für sie vom Unbefleckten Orden vorgesehenen Tage (oder Unterlassung der vorgeschriebenen Gebete) sind eine schere Sünde und ein Verbrechen. Ebenso ist die Verwendung von Ikonen und Bildsymbolen verboten. *Ein jeder Mensch hat seinen vorgesehenen Platz in der Schöpfung. Derjenige, der sich demütig seinen Aufgaben widmet und ein gutes, rechtgläubiges Leben führt, der wird nach und nach Erleuchtung erfahren und mit einem höheren Stand wiedergeboren werden. Jene jedoch, die sündigen oder ihren Platz zu verlassen suchen, werden im nächsten Leben als Rechtloser oder Tier wiedergeboren *Drachenblütige sind kurz vor der endgültigen Erleuchtung. *Die Herrscharen der Hölle versuchen die Menschen zu verführen und vom rechten Weg abzubringen. Dies versuchen sie auf vielerlei Weise - besonders perfide ist aber wohl das Versprechen von Macht an Sterbliche. Schwache Seelen, die diesem Nachgeben, werden zu Anathema - äußerlich erst nicht von Menschen zu unterscheiden, doch wenn sie ihre Kräfte einsetzen, werden sie durch helle goldene oder silberne Lichter umhüllt. Sie versuchen die Geister der Gläubigen zu beherrschen oder vernichten sie mit Gewalt. Ihr Ziel ist die Zerstörung der Himmlischen Ordnung - zum Beispiel, indem sie sich anbeten lasse oder sich in die Belange des Ordens und der Götter einmischen - und der Untergang des Reiches *Magie ist den Drachenblütigen und Göttern vorbehalten Thaumaturgy Durch das Leben im Dorf und die Studien bei deinem Lehrmeister kannst du folgende Künste (Arts) im ersten Grad erwerben: *Alchemy *Astrology *The Art of Enchatment (Verzauberung) *Geomancy *Elemental Summoning *Husbandry Dadurch beherrscht du folgende Stufe 0 Rituale: *(several) Alchemical Touchstone (0, Perception, 1, one Action) - OC p. 130 *Life's Little Luxury Blends (0, Intelligence, 1, one hour) - OC p. 130 **Parfum **Verhütungsmittel **Potenzmittel **Gegen-Potenzmittel **Schlaftrunk **Mittel gegen Blattläuse **Mittel gegen Flöhe **Mittel gegen Schnecken **Bleiche **Färbemittel *Compile Chart (0, Wits, 2, one houer) - Core p. 138 *Analyze Talisman (0, Perception, 1, five minutes) - OC p. 137 *Dragon Line Compass (0, Perception, 1, five minutes) - OC p. 137 *Essence Sense (0, Perception, 1, one minute) - Core p. 139 *Alloyed Essence Indicator (0, Intelligence, 5, five minutes) - OC p. 138 *Magical Attunement (0, Wits, 3, 20 minutes) - OC p. 138 *Judge the Pure Beast (0, Perception+Survival, 1, one minute) - OC p. 139 *Warding the Crops (0, Intelligence, 1, five minutes) - OC p. 139 Zauberei Die Bücher offenbaren Silberstern, dass zum Erlangen der Magie (und jedem weiteren Aufstieg in einen höheren Kreis) neben dem festen Willen und Willensstärke auch jeweils eine Initation von Nöten ist, die aus fünf Prüfungen, auch Wegen oder Positionen genannt, besteht. Die ersten vier können dabei in beliebiger Reihenfolge abgelegt werden, die fünfte ist jedoch - anscheinend - immer die letzte. Ohne diese fünf Prüfungen ist es anscheinend nicht möglich, Zauberei zu wirken. #''Die Prüfung der Demut, die Position des Mantels, Lektion des Holzes'': Wer große Macht erlernt, der muss zuerst Demut kennen, auf dass er Verantwortung übernimmt #''Die Prüfung der Anleitung, die Position des Hüftgürtels, Lektion der Luft'': Ein jeder Meister war einst ein Schüler und jeder der die Kunst erlernen will, braucht Studium #''Die Prüfung der Reise, die Position des Schwertes, Lektion des Wassers'': Wer reist erweitert den Horizont und erlangt so einen offenen Geist #''Die Prüfung der Angst, die Position des Bindi, Lektion der Erde'': Nur wer sich seiner Angst stellt findet den nötigen Mut um die Zauberei zu meistern. #''Die Prüfung des Opferns, die Position des Phoenix, Lektion des Feuers'': Jede Macht hat ihren Preis. Wer wahrhaft Zauberei erlernen will, muss etwas Anderes dauerhaft opfern. The White Treatise enthält folgende Sprüche: *Death of Obsidian Butterflies *Demon of the First Circle *Emerald Countermagic *Invulnerable Skin of Bronze *Stormwind Rider Vorleben Flashbacks *Khalad: Der General Löwe der Tausend Schlachten, eine Dawn-Caste, besucht dich auf deinem Anwesen, du steckst jedoch gerade in einem wichtigen Projekt. Also weißt du deine katzenhafte Lunare Mondzauber an, sich um ihn zu kümmern, damit er sich wohlfühlt und sich entspannt. Hauptsache du wirst nicht gestört. *Sakura (2): Du besuchst den Eclipse Wolkentänzer und siehst eine schlangenhafte Lunare, die sich im Bett räkelt: Smaragdgift. *Hoshi (7): Zwei Erinnerungen überlagen sich: **Du weißt, dass Strahlender Morgen, ein fähiger Eclipse-Diplomat mit orangenem Haar, Verträge für das Salinan Working, das Einprägen der Initation in die Magie in die Grundstruktur der Welt, ausgehandelt hat - für Dich. **Du hast Strahlender Morgen auf einem Feldzug von Löwe der Tausend Schlachten gegen die Feen getroffen. Anscheined hatte er die Elementaren Höfe zu Hilfe verpflichtet. *'Desus' (5): Ein alter, mächtiger und angesehener Eclipse, Partner von Lilith, die ihm eine treue und ergebene Ehefrau ist. Er gilt als fähiger und einflussreicher Diplomat sowie herausragender Faustkämpfer. *Shahar (4): Zwei Erinnerungen überlagen sich: **Sie ist jemand Besonderes und für dich wichtig, ein vages Gefühl der Vertrautheit **Du stehst in einem Alkoven und siehst sie vorbeilaufen. Sie ist die Gefährtin von Gleissender Phönix, einer Twilight und deine aufstrebende Schülerin. Leider scheint letztere erstere in ihrem Temperament zu misshandeln. Du fragst dich, ob du einschreiten solltest? **Du stehst in deinem Arbeitszimmer und blickst missbilligend auf sie, weil sie mit leeren Händen von Strahlender Morgen zurück kehrt. Du sprichst einen Zauberspruch, der ihr Schmerzen bereitet, um sie für ihr Versagen zu strafen. *Mya (8): **Gefühle von Grimm und Zorn. Sie ist die Schlampe, die General Löwe der Tausend Schlachten betrogen hat! Für sie hast du deine Liebe zu ihm begraben, hättest akzeptieren können, dass sie ihn bekommt - und was tut sie? Sie hintergeht ihn! **Du stellst mittels IAM eine Verbindung zu Nachtwolf her und lädst sie, nicht ohne Hintergedanken, dazu ein, dich - und Mondzauber - zu einer Urlaubsreise in die Unterwelt zu begleiten. Kategorie:Privat Kategorie:Silberstern